I Got the Boy
by kdr2730
Summary: ONE SHOT AU- COMPLETE! Jessica sat at her kitchen table and stared at the announcement in her local paper for Wyatt and Lucy. All she could think was, "I got the boy and she got the man."


Okay, a different spin on the Wyatt/Lucy love story. This time coming from Jessica's POV. Inspiration coming from Jessica realizing Wyatt loves Lucy in _The Kennedy Curse _episode and Jana Kramer's "I Got the Boy".

Hope you enjoy. I have no rights to Timeless or "I Got the Boy'.

* * *

Jessica sat down at her kitchen table and started to open her mail. Bills, credit card advertisements and the local paper her Mom had signed her up for when she had returned from college. Smiling she opened the _Wimberly Winds_ and started to browse the headlines. The high school was getting a new gym floor and a new set of bleachers for the football team, both things were desperately needed.

Flipping further, Jessica skimmed about small time life and finally got to the wedding announcement page; the only page she really cared about. Skimming the names, she noticed that her best friend from high school was finally marrying her high school sweetheart, "good for you JoAnne," she said aloud looking down the rest of the page.

Turning to the second page of the section, she stopped. There at the top of the page was the announcement in bold print **Local hero to marry... **"Wyatt's engaged?" she whispered clutching the paper closer. Reading the article, she looked at the bottom and took in the picture of Wyatt and Lucy.

_I saw your picture in a paper__  
__Honeymoon in Jamaica, she's a lucky girl__  
__You look so grown up in your black tux__  
__From a ball cap in a pick up, seems like another world__  
__You and me and our big dreams, falling in love__  
__We were two kids in the backseat, all fearless and young_

Laughing, Jessica stared at her computer, "this song would play right now." Getting up she went and grabbed her old photo albums. She had so many memories of her and Wyatt, they had been high school sweethearts after all. Hell, they had even been married for 3 years, before it imploded.

_I got the first kiss and she'll get the last__  
__She's got the future, I got the past__  
__I got the class ring, she got the diamond and wedding band__  
__I got the boy, she got the man_

Opening the album, she smiled when she found their first picture together.

* * *

_Wyatt knocked on the door nervously, he had asked Jessica out on Tuesday. It was Friday night and they were going to the football game, cause that's what you did in Texas. Shuffling his feet, he was getting ready to knock again when the door opened, "Come on in, son," Gregory Smith answered and moved so Wyatt could come inside. _

_Stopping just inside Wyatt stuck his hand out, "It's nice to meet you sir," he said as calmly as possible. _

_Gregory smiled and shook the teenager's hand, "I'm going to like you, I can tell," he said walking into the living room, "Jessica is just finishing getting ready, she's always late." _

_Following the man, "oh I know," Wyatt agreed making eye contact, "she's always late to 4__th__ period." _

_"__Algebra II, yeah she does not like that class." _

_"__Which is crazy, because she is great at math." _

_"__Yes, she is," the older man agreed, liking the young man more and more. _

_Seeing a photo of a stock car hanging on the wall, Wyatt walked towards it and read the inscription, "The Great Flying Bug." _

_Gregory followed the boy, "That was my dad. Jessica's Grandpa," he said standing beside Wyatt. _

_"__Wow." Wyatt said amazed, "I'm learning about stock cars from my Dad. He loves racing." _

_"__Oh yeah."_

_"__Yeah, we go a couple times a month to the races." _

_Jessica stood in the doorway to the living room watching her Dad and Wyatt. She had known they would get along, "are you two done bonding?" she asked walking in. _

_Turning Wyatt gulped, Jessica looked great, "Wow, you look," he said blushing. _

_Smiling, "thank you," she replied. _

_"__Wyatt it was nice to meet you," her Dad extending his hand, "have her home by 11." _

_Shaking his hand, "yes sir." _

_Walking towards Jessica he smiled, "Ya ready?"_

_"__As I'll ever be for football," she groaned. _

_Laughing Wyatt took her hand and walked with her to the car. _

_Gregory Smith stood on the porch and watched the young man taking out his daughter open the door for her and help her into his truck. His little girl was going on her first date and he already liked the kid. _

_Pulling into the school lot Wyatt parked his truck and got out. He jogged to the passenger side and opened the door, "Wyatt we're not at my house anymore, you don't have to open the door for me," Jessica laughed. _

_"__Sorry," he admitted, "I asked my Mom for advice and that is something she told me to do." _

_Jessica giggled, "that is the cutest thing I have ever heard." _

_Wyatt blushed and took her hand guiding her towards the stands. Sitting down they discussed classes, music and movies. In reality they had a lot in common, or they had at the time. _

_As the game started, JoAnne, Jessica's best friend and her boyfriend Henry joined them on the stands, "let me get a picture of you two for the yearbook," Henry said grabbing his camera. _

_Wyatt put his arm around Jessica's shoulders and pulled her close. Jessica looked at him and smiled. Henry snapped the photo at that moment, capturing the moment Jessica had fallen for Wyatt Logan. _

* * *

Setting down the photo album, Jessica picked up her phone and dialed, JoAnne. Growing up in a small town she had kept everyone's number because you never knew when you would need them. And while she and JoAnne had grown apart in college they always stayed in touch.

After the third ring, "Jessica, oh my gosh. How are you?" JoAnne answered in her full Texan twang.

Laughing, "I'm good. How are you?" she answered.

"Amazing. Henry finally proposed."

"I saw that in the paper. Congrats," Jessica said smiling at how excited her friend sounded, "I knew he would someday."

"So, I guess you saw the other announcement rocking the town?" JoAnne asked careful not to say him.

"I did," she answered, "I'm happy for Wyatt. He deserves to be happy," she continued, "actually I'm sitting at home walking down memory lane."

Laughing, "You want some company?" JoAnne asked, "I'll bring the wine."

"I never say no to wine."

"I'll be over in 10."

"Okay, see you then," Jessica said hanging up her phone. She missed having close friends. She had lost many after college and everything with Wyatt.

Getting up from the couch, Jessica went and grabbed some wine glasses and looked in her cupboard, "well I hate to cook so I guess not having snack food is a given," she laughed closing the door.

Turning the music down on her laptop she moved to pick up her mail and clean lightly before JoAnne arrived. Just as she was finishing, she heard a car door shut, "early as always," she laughed walking towards the door and opening it.

"Jessica!" JoAnne squealed hugging her friend, "I'm so happy you are home."

Hugging her friend back, "I am too."

"Really?"

"Yes," Jessica said guiding her friend into her home, "being on an Army base was lonely, and so was California once Wyatt and I divorced."

"How are you doing, honestly?" JoAnne asked setting the wine bottle on the counter.

Jessica laughed, this was everyone's favorite question, "JoAnne, I'm going to tell you like I do everyone else. I'm doing great. Wyatt and I divorced on okayish terms. I came home and started my life again. And Wyatt well as you read in the paper has moved on and is engaged," she finished picking up the glasses to fill them.

"I can't believe you're so okay with seeing that announcement. My heart broke for you."

Handing her friend a glass, "I was a little surprised, but it wasn't unexpected."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on let's sit down and I'll tell you why," Jessica said heading towards the living room.

Once they were both seated, "alright missy, tell me why you're okay with the love of your life marrying someone else and the announcement being in our hometown paper doesn't have you in tears."

Jessica laughed and leaned back against the couch cushions, "do you remember when I went to California 8 months ago?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's why I'm so okay," Jessica said sipping her wine.

Shaking her head and taking another sip of wine, "explain that to me," JoAnne said confused.

"Okay…" she said as she started to explain.

_Yeah there's an old you that I knew,__  
__Fake IDs to get into those spring break bars__  
__Back woods on a four wheel, hanging on tight__  
__I can still feel my racing heart__  
__And now you're cleaned up with a hair cut, nice tie and shoes__  
__If things were different and I had a choice, which would I choose?_

* * *

_Jessica walked into Taylor's and sat down at one of the tables. She was meeting some friends from the base. She hadn't seen them since she had moved home to Texas. She missed them dearly, but she had had to return home. California held nothing for her once she and Wyatt had signed the final divorce papers. _

_"__What would you like to drink?" the cute little waitress asked. _

_"__An old fashioned," Jessica said. _

_"__Be right back." _

_"__Thank you." _

_Grabbing her purse, Jessica checked her phone. Her friends were running late, traffic in California. She laughed; she didn't miss that at all. Small town life had its upsides, sometimes. _

_Taking her drink from the waitress, she looked around the bar and jerked a little when she noticed her ex-husband with his arm around a beautiful brunette. That had not been on her agenda. She had not expected to see Wyatt, that was why she had chosen a bar far away from the base. _

_Shifting in her seat, she tried to look down quickly, but those blue eyes caught her staring. Wyatt smiled and gave her a little wave. Returning the gesture, Jessica smiled. Even though they were exes they still respected each other. _

_Wyatt had noticed Jessica when they had walked in, but he didn't want to make her or Lucy uncomfortable. Lucy knew he had been married before, just like she had been engaged. They didn't hide much from each other. Well really, they couldn't considering they met due to their work on a top-secret mission for the government. _

_Lucy noticed Wyatt wave at a woman and smiled, "is that Jessica?" she asked when he looked down at her. _

_"__Yes," Wyatt said, "she must be visiting some of her friends from the base." _

_Lucy nodded, "would you introduce me?"_

_"__You want to meet Jessica?" David Baumgartner asked taking a swig of his beer._

_"__I would like to," Lucy said setting her drink down, "if that is okay with you?" she finished looking at Wyatt. _

_Wyatt shrugged, "It maybe a little weird if I walk you over and then leave," he said honestly. _

_Nodding, "that's true, are you okay if I go introduce myself?" _

_Kissing her on the forehead as he always did when he was uncomfortable with something she was going to do, Lucy smiled and pecked him on the cheek and made her way to the table. _

_Jessica tried to hide her surprise when the chair across from was pulled out by the woman Wyatt had just affectionately kissed, "Hi, I'm Lucy," the woman said extending her hand. _

_"__Jessica," she said shaking her hand, "why did you come over?" _

_Lucy smiled, "I wanted to talk to you."_

_"__Why?" _

_"__I know this is strange, but I wanted to ask you if there is anything I should know about Wyatt." _

_Jessica laughed, "really?"_

_"__Yes," Lucy answered looking confused, "you two were together for 7 years." _

_"__He told you that?"_

_"__Yes. He told me you two were high school sweethearts and that you went to college while he joined the army," she continued, "he also told me that you two got married after your sophomore year of college and stayed married for 3 more years before divorcing last year." _

_"__Wow," Jessica said surprised, "I can't believe he told you all that." _

_Lucy shrugged, "I hope that wasn't to forward." _

_"__No, it wasn't," she responded, "I'm glad he is being up front with you. Wyatt and I had problems being honest with each other. That was a big reason for our divorce," she continued, "so I guess what you should know is; don't lie to him, always be honest even if it will hurt him." _

_Lucy nodded, "that is good advice." _

_"__Can I ask you something?" Jessica said quickly before she lost her nerve. _

_"__Of course. I asked you something personal." _

_"__How did you and Wyatt meet?" she said curiously, the last she had heard from her California friends was that he was single. _

_Lucy laughed, "we met at work," she explained getting a dreamy look on her face, "we work for Homeland Security, for the time being helping with a mission. I'm a History professor at Stanford." _

_"__Wow a teacher." _

_Nodding Lucy admitted, "Yes, Wyatt says that I'm the farthest thing from what he thought he would fall for." _

_Jessica laughed, "He always had a way with words." _

_"__He sure does," Lucy said picking up on the sarcasm. _

_"__Do you love him?" Jessica asked, not realizing how much she needed the answer. _

_Lucy reached across the table and squeezed Jessica's hand, "I do," she said, "about six months into us dating, Wyatt was shot and ended up in the hospital in critical condition. When I got the news my heart stopped, I saw my whole life flash before my eyes, a life without him," she continued, "it was my worst nightmare, I wasn't ready to lose him. We hadn't even really begun. When he woke up, I told him I loved him and that he couldn't scare me like that again." _

_Jessica let a breath go that she didn't know she had been holding, looking at Lucy, "take care of him."_

_Nodding her head in agreement, "I will," Lucy said standing up, "it was nice to meet you Jessica."_

_"__It was nice to meet you too, Lucy," Jessica said before Lucy walked back to Wyatt. _

_Finishing her drink Jessica was about go get another when she noticed her friends staring at her, "did you just?" they asked. _

_Jessica nodded, "we talked, she's very nice." She said walking towards the bar. _

_For the next three hours Jessica caught up with her friends while watching Wyatt and Lucy as discreetly as possible. She was amazed at how loving Wyatt was with her. He always had to be touching her; an arm around her shoulders, holding her hand on the table, a hand on the back of her neck or an arm around her waist. _

_It made Jessica jealous, but at the same time she realized why Lucy was better for Wyatt than she ever was. Lucy understood when to be quiet and when to let Wyatt be the man. Jessica had never been good at letting Wyatt take care of her. She had fought him on that notion all the time, that had been the final straw in their marriage ending. _

_As she left the bar with her friends and walked towards her rental, she followed Wyatt and Lucy and ease dropped on their conversation, "did you and Jessica have a good talk?" he asked pulling her into his side. _

_"__We did," Lucy said wrapping an arm around his waist, "she was nice." _

_Wyatt kissed her on the head, "I don't know what to think about that," he admitted. _

_Turning her head up towards Wyatt's, "I think I helped her get final closure," Lucy said accepting Wyatt's kiss. _

_Jessica stopped and realized that Lucy had been right, as she watched Wyatt put Lucy into his Mustang, she was okay, she wasn't hurting seeing him happy. _

* * *

JoAnne stared at Jessica, "she introduced herself to you?" she asked.

"Yes," Jessica laughed going to get another glass of wine.

"I just… That's strange."

"It was a little odd, but I think Lucy needed some reassurance that I was over Wyatt."

"And?"

"JoAnne, did you not listen to the whole story?"

"No, I did," she defended, "but Jessica, Wyatt was your high school sweetheart. You two were inseparable for years."

"Yes, we were, but people and couples grow apart all the time."

"Don't give me that bullshit excuse."

Jessica laughed, "It's not bullshit."

JoAnne looked closely at her friend, "he was your first kiss and you were his. You can't tell me that doesn't mean something."

"Still so dramatic," Jessica giggled into her glass, "and yes our collective first kisses will always be important, but that doesn't mean we were meant to be together forever."

"Well I'll never forget junior prom." JoAnne said getting herself a second glass, "I still can't believe he waited until then to kiss you on the lips. You two had been dating for almost 7 months."

Smiling Jessica remembered her first kiss with Wyatt, "it was sweet. He wanted me to be comfortable," she defended.

_I got the first kiss and she'll get the last__  
__She's got the future and I got the past__  
__I got the class ring, she got the diamond and wedding band__  
__I got the boy and she got the man_

Getting up from the couch again, Jessica walked towards her curio cabinet and opened the door. Pulling out the open black box, she looked at Wyatt's senior ring.

"I can't believe you still have that." JoAnne commented coming to stand beside her.

"I don't ever want to forget what Wyatt and I had, even if it didn't end in a fairytale," Jessica said looking at the ring once again.

* * *

_Jessica fixed the bottom of her dress for the umpteenth time and took a deep breath. It was junior prom night and she was hoping that Wyatt would finally kiss her. They had been dating for almost 7 months and still nothing. While her Dad loved that fact and loved that he hadn't had to ground her or kick Wyatt of the house; she was antsy for more than hand holding, forehead and cheek kisses. _

_"__Wyatt's here honey," Regina Smith said from the doorway of her daughter's room, "you look beautiful." _

_"__Thanks Mom," Jessica beamed as she headed downstairs. She had told Wyatt to wear all black because she had wanted to surprise him with the color of her dress. _

_Wyatt looked up when he heard the stairs creak. His jaw dropped, while Gregory Smith grinned like a Cheshire cat. He had known the boy would be dumbfounded when he saw Jessica in her dress. _

_Jessica reached the entry way and gently closed Wyatt's mouth, "you're dress, it… it matches my eyes," he stammered taking it all in as Jessica spun around giving him the full effect. _

_She grinned, "yes it does," she said, "I've always thought you had gorgeous eyes," she finished as Wyatt put her white carnation corsage on her wrist. _

_Kissing her softly on the cheek, "thank you for the compliment," he said in a husky voice. _

_"__Okay, a couple pictures and then you guys can head out," Regina said herding them to the stairs. _

_After more than a couple pictures, Wyatt and Jessica were on their way to their junior prom. When they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, Wyatt was nervous. _

_"__Wyatt what's wrong?" Jessica asked turning to face him. _

_Wyatt blushed like he always did when he was nervous, "I…" he started reaching over to glove box and pulling out a little black box, "I was wondering if you would wear my ring?" he asked opening it. _

_Jessica squealed, "of course!" _

_Taking the ring out of the box, Wyatt put it on a chain he had hung around his rearview mirror. Shifting in her seat, Jessica let him put it around her neck. _

_Turning she smiled at him, "now you're mine forever," he said smiling. _

_"__Forever." _

_Climbing out of his truck they made their way inside. After dinner, pictures and a couple hours of dancing, the DJ said, "last dance." _

_Wyatt pulled Jessica close and they began to sway, tightening his arms around her, Wyatt gently put his fingers under chin and lifted her head. Gasping Jessica met Wyatt's lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

* * *

"I'll never forget that night," she said putting the ring back in the curio cabinet and closing the door.

JoAnne hugged her friend, "you're so strong for letting him go."

"JoAnne, I wasn't strong," Jessica admitted looking down and wiping her eyes, "I gave up on our marriage."

"What?"

Jessica wiped her suddenly leaking eyes, "I gave up on Wyatt and our marriage."

"I don't understand." JoAnne said sitting her friend back down on the couch, "Don't go anywhere, I'm grabbing the bottle of wine."

Laughing Jessica settled back onto the couch and took a deep breath. She hadn't told anyone what had really happened between her and Wyatt, not even her parents; who had been devastated when she told them that they were divorcing.

"Alright, sister, explain," JoAnne said sitting down and refilling both of their glasses.

Taking a bigger swig than normal of her wine Jessica began…

* * *

_Wyatt walked into the apartment he shared with Jessica to find it empty. Setting his stuff down on the couch he walked into the kitchen to a note on the table "please sign these" it said, "I can't do this anymore." Underneath the note was divorce papers. _

_Pulling out his phone, Wyatt called Jessica. After four rings she answered, "Wyatt," she slurred, "you got my note." _

_"__Yeah." He answered shocked and upset, "Jessica what is going on?"_

_"__I can't do this anymore." She admitted, "I'm lonely all the time. You don't have time for me anymore. The women on base don't like me cause my husband is more important than theirs." She continued slurring her words more and more._

_"__Jessica, where are you?" Wyatt asked worried, "I'll come get you and we can talk more tomorrow." _

_"__No!" she squeaked. _

_"__Jessica please."_

_"__Don't Jessica please, me" she demanded. _

_Wyatt could see her shaking her finger at him, "are you okay?" he asked leaning against the counter. _

_"__Yes," she answered hearing the concern in his voice, "I'm with a friend." _

_He didn't need any clarification, "okay," he said finally, "please be careful," he finished. _

_"__I will," she said hanging up the phone. _

_Wyatt put his phone on the counter and hung his head. How had this happened? They were in counseling. Things had been getting better or he thought they had. He had stopped taking the longer missions so that he could be home with Jessica, so they could work on their marriage. _

_Grabbing the bottle of Crown Royal and glass from their bar, Wyatt made his way to the living room. Sitting down he looked at the bottle and sat back. Getting up he went to the kitchen, grabbing a pen he went to the kitchen table and signed the papers. He knew Jessica would never change her mind. She was just that stubborn. _

_He was missing something; he knew that much. He just didn't know what. Leaving the whiskey and glass in the living room he went to their bedroom. Standing in the doorway he looked around, not really sure where to begin. _

_After searching all of Jessica's draws and finding nothing Wyatt went to the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet, he saw a pregnancy test. He hadn't been on an out of state mission in 6 months. He and Jessica regularly made love, "could she be?" he whispered looking at the package. It was unopened. _

_Setting the test back in the cabinet, Wyatt left the bathroom confused. "If she's pregnant why didn't she tell me?" he asked out loud to the empty house. _

_Reaching the living room again, Wyatt stared at the bottle of Crown Royal. Right now, the whiskey was the last thing he wanted. He wanted to know what was going on with Jessica. Putting the bottle and cup back on the bar, he laid on the couch and closed his eyes. _

_Jessica tried to be quiet when she entered the house, Wyatt's car was in the driveway, so she knew he was still home. Turning she bumped into the table they had in the entry way, "ouch, dammit, stupid table," she said rubbing her knee. _

_Wyatt sat up with start, "Jessica," he said standing up. _

_"__Yeah it's me," she said coming to stand in the living room._

_"__What's going on?" he asked his voice cracking. _

_Jessica looked at her husband and started to cry, "I…" she stuttered, "God, Wyatt, I screwed up." _

_Wyatt walked closer to her, "Please talk to me," he pleaded taking her hands. _

_She let him lead her to the couch, "you're going to hate me." _

_"__I could never hate you." _

_Snorting, "this will make you hate me." _

_"__Jessica, please," Wyatt pleaded squeezing her hands, "just tell me." _

_"__I LOST A BABY!" she wailed standing up. _

_Staring at her, "we were going to have a baby?" he asked confused, "when did this happen?" _

_"__Three months ago." _

_"__When you were always going to the doctor?" Wyatt asked, "Why didn't you tell me?" _

_"__Because I didn't even know if you were the father." Jessica admitted staring at him. _

_Wyatt nodded slowly starting to understand, "Richard?" he asked quietly. _

_Jessica broke down into sobs, "yes," she said. _

_Getting up, "Wyatt, I'm so sorry," she stated with tears streaming down her face, "I never…," she stuttered, "I never meant for this to happen or to do this to you." _

_Wyatt turned to look at her, with tears coming down his face he walked towards her. She prepared for the worst, but Wyatt had never been violent towards her. What she didn't expect was his hands in her hair and his mouth on hers. _

_"__I just wanted one last kiss," he said before walking away. _

_Jessica crumbled to the floor as Wyatt packed a bag, he was going to start staying on base until everything was finalized. Before leaving, he picked her and put in the bed they had shared. _

_Wyatt leaned over and kissed Jessica on the forehead, "thank you for finally being honest with me." He said before walking out of her life. _

* * *

Jessica stole a glance at her silent friend.

"Wow," JoAnne finally said, "I…"

"I know," Jessica said standing up, "I was horrible to Wyatt, but he never dragged me through the mud or anything. He was great during the whole divorce process."

"Jessica why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because I had become a clique," she admitted, "I had become that military wife that cheated on her husband because he was never around to make her feel appreciated."

JoAnne stood up and wrapped her arms around Jessica, "oh honey."

Giving her friend a hug, "don't feel bad for me," she stated matter of factly, "I screwed up and paid the consequences. I lost my husband and our life together."

"That's why you're okay with Wyatt moving on?"

Jessica nodded, "Yes, he deserves someone who knows his worth and will stand by his side and not betray him, like I did."

The friends hugged once more as JoAnne left. After putting the glasses in the dishwasher, Jessica felt more at ease than she had in months. She had finally admitted what had caused hers and Wyatt's divorce.

*Six Months Later*

Jessica was sitting at her kitchen table and was getting ready to read the _Wimberly Winds_ when an envelope with beautiful calligraphy caught her attention.

Opening the envelope, she looked at the wedding announcement…

_Lucy Abigail Preston_

_And_

_Wyatt Matthew Logan_

_To wed on_

_October 15, 2014_

Smiling to herself she said, "I got the boy. She got the man."

_I got the first kiss and she'll get the last__  
__We each got something, the other will never have__  
__I got the long hair, hot head__  
__She got the cool and steady hand__  
__I got the boy and she got the man__  
__I got the boy and she got the man_

* * *

Let me know what you think! Pretty please.


End file.
